tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants
*The Sad Story of Henry |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor = Glenn Wrage |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Sir Topham Hatt |occupation = Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants }} Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants are two men dressed in blue uniforms who Sir Topham Hatt is often accompanied by. Biography Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants are men who are often seen helping Sir Topham Hatt when he is working. Various men appear with him, but the two that mainly appear, is a man with blonde hair and a man with brown hair. Personalites Sir Topham Hatt’s two valets are stoic and silent. They do not talk, nor do they ever appear out-of-uniform. Generally, they are inclined to display emotions akin to that of Sir Topham Hatt, but both have showed a humorous side, such as smirking at each other or exchanging smug looks when Sir Topham Hatt or someone else does something odd or humorous. While the two are never seen speaking to each other, they have shown apt teamwork skills and compatibility when working together, even in physically strenuous situations. While it is not known where they live or what they do in off time, since they are seen with Sir Topham Hatt around the clock, it is safe to say they live near the Hatt residence to be on call for duty. Appearance The two men wear the standard Stationmaster uniform, they have blonde and brown hair respectively, the blonde man has light blue eyes, while the other has dark brown eyes. Appearances Television Series= , Dream On , Dirty Work , Gordon and the Engineer , Thomas and the Spaceship , Henry's Lucky Day , Thomas and the Lighthouse , Smoke and Mirrors , Don't be Silly, Billy , Edward and the Mail , Toby's Triumph , Thomas in Trouble , Thomas and the Stinky Cheese and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard , Steady Eddie , Rosie's Funfair Special , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas! , Toby's Special Surprise , Excellent Emily , Saved You! , Tram Trouble , Gordon Takes a Shortcut , The Man in the Hills , Thomas Puts the Brakes On , Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky , The Lion of Sodor , Tickled Pink , Slippy Sodor , The Early Bird , Play Time , Time For a Story , Percy's Parcel , Toby's New Whistle , A Blooming Mess , Thomas and the Runaway Kite , Steamy Sodor , Splish Splash Splosh , The Biggest Present of All , Snow Tracks , Henry's Good Deeds and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend , James in the Dark , Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Charlie and Eddie , Toby and the Whistling Woods , Henry's Health and Safety , Pop Goes Thomas , Thomas in Charge , Being Percy , Thomas' Crazy Day , Merry Winter Wish , Thomas and the Snowman Party , Thomas' Crazy Day , Jumping Jobi Wood! , O the Indignity , Jitters and Japes and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Toby and Bash , Emily and Dash , Edward the Hero , James to the Rescue , Henry's Happy Coal , Let it Snow , Spencer the Grand , Stop That Bus! , Stuck on You , Wonky Whistle , Percy the Snowman , Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Express Coming Through , Flash Bang Wallop! , Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Percy and the Calliope , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Salty's Surprise , Sodor Surprise Day , Emily's Winter Party Special , Muddy Matters , Welcome Stafford , and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Calm Down Caitlin , Steamie Stafford , The Lost Puff , The Thomas Way , Away From the Sea , The Afternoon Tea Express and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Signals Crossed, Duck in the Water , Duck and the Slip Coaches , Thomas the Quarry Engine , Thomas and the Emergency Cable , Spencer's VIP and Emily Saves the World * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey? , The Truth About Toby , Snow Place Like Home , Philip to the Rescue and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day and The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure 'The Brown-haired Assistant' ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Dirty Work , Hector the Horrid! , Gordon and the Engineer , Thomas and the Spaceship , Thomas Sets Sail , Don't be Silly, Billy and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard , Steady Eddie , Rosie's Funfair Special , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas! , Toby's Special Surprise , Excellent Emily , Saved You! , Tram Trouble , Gordon Takes a Shortcut , The Man in the Hills , Thomas Puts the Brakes On , Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky , The Lion of Sodor , Tickled Pink , Slippy Sodor , The Early Bird , Play Time , Time For a Story , Percy's Parcel , Toby's New Whistle , A Blooming Mess , Thomas and the Runaway Kite , Steamy Sodor , Splish Splash Splosh , The Biggest Present of All , Snow Tracks , Henry's Good Deeds and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend , James in the Dark , Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Charlie and Eddie , Toby and the Whistling Woods , Henry's Health and Safety , Pop Goes Thomas , Victor Says Yes , Thomas in Charge , Being Percy , Thomas' Crazy Day , Merry Winter Wish , Thomas and the Snowman Party , Thomas' Crazy Day , Jumping Jobi Wood! , O the Indignity , Jitters and Japes and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Toby and Bash , Emily and Dash , Edward the Hero , James to the Rescue , Henry's Happy Coal , Let it Snow , Spencer the Grand , Stop That Bus! , Stuck on You , Wonky Whistle , Percy the Snowman , Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Express Coming Through , Flash Bang Wallop! , Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Percy and the Calliope , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Salty's Surprise , Sodor Surprise Day , Emily's Winter Party Special , Muddy Matters , Welcome Stafford , and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Calm Down Caitlin , Steamie Stafford , The Lost Puff , The Thomas Way , Percy's Lucky Day , No Snow for Thomas , Away From the Sea , The Afternoon Tea Express and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Signals Crossed , Duck in the Water , Duck and the Slip Coaches , Thomas the Quarry Engine , Thomas and the Emergency Cable , Spencer's VIP , Long Lost Friend , Emily Saves the World and Samson Sent for Scrap * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey? , The Truth About Toby , Lost Property , Snow Place Like Home , Reds vs. Blues , Philip to the Rescue , Diesel's Ghostly Christmas and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day , The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Terence Breaks the Ice * 'Series 22' - Rosie is Red Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure }} Voice Actors Blond Assistant: * Keith Wickham * Glenn Wrage * Kunihiro Kawamoto * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki * Tokuyoshi Kawashima Brown-Haired Assistant: * Rob Rackstraw * Nobuaki Kanemitsu Trivia * Concept art for the twelfth series episode, Saved You!, refers to the men as minders. * In the sixteenth series episode, Percy and the Calliope, the Fat Controller's assistants are referred to as helpers. * In the music video Down by the Docks the Lighthouse Keeper is seen with one of their fifth series heads. * The only time the blond assistant is observed to speak is in the eighteenth series episode, Signals Crossed. * The only time the brown-haired assistant is observed to speak is in the twenty-first series episode, Terence Breaks the Ice. * The brown-haired assistant has been show driving Sir Topham Hatt's Car on several occasions. In addition to that, the blond assistant is the only other person besides The Fat Controller to be shown driving Winston . he:עוזריו של סר טופהם האט ru:Помощники сэра Топхэма Хэтта Category:Staff Category:Humans Category:Awdry-created characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters